


『Let's Meet Again at the Bottom of the Falls』

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [7]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy





	『Let's Meet Again at the Bottom of the Falls』

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [『滝壺の底で逢いましょう』](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526301) by 2250804. 

Page 1

Daddy!!

_SPLASH_

He who is beloved  
Hears only (your/her) shout

Unable to see anything  
In this dark world

Back here again  
Unbelievable  
Think of it as happening to someone else

It’s unbearable…

Page 2

/

Page 3

『Bottom of the Falls』

Page 4

/

Page 5

I'm sorry… I'm sorry…  
What should we do… Daddy… He doesn't do well with water  
It's all my fault

It's not Senpai's fault!  
Because…

Exactly  
If the Professor didn't take your place  
You would have fallen into the frigid waters  
And it goes without saying that it would be irrevocable, correct?  
No one wants that

Holmes…

He fulfilled his expected purpose as your Servant  
So I don’t think you should blame yourself too much…

Mm… I’m sorry

Don't be

Holmes, thank you for your help

It's nothing

Hm~

Page 6

His loss of magical energy is too much  
Like a bag of water with a punctured hole

He may have hit something hard when he fell  
My clothes were stained with his blood  
He slipped away as soon as we came back here, so I don’t know all the details  
The best case scenario is he deals with the situation by himself…but…  
Based on this outlook, I don’t think we can expect that to happen

You want me to treat him?  
With the Professor acting like that, I can’t get involved~  
…Holmes  
Can I leave it to you?  
If we do not anything about his situation  
He’ll disappear sooner or later

…Hm. _To be honest_

Page 7

_He is always this troublesome after falling into water_

_Yearning for loneliness. Fearing everything_  
_ Is it an instinctual quest for death?_  
_ I do not know_  
!  
……  
It’s unlocked…?  
Professor, I’m coming in

Page 8

……!  
Moriarty…?

Page 9

Moriarty!

…ah…?

Pull yourself together!

…Is the Master…?

She's fine! She’s in the other room

…I see…That's good…

No, no! Not good! Don't close your eyes!

So cold…  
I can't move…my body…

Open your mouth.

…?

Page 10

…Drink it  
_His body's as cold as a corpse…_

…Cold…  
So cold…  
Can't see anything…  
Scared  
Scared…

You've lost too much blood and mana  
If it isn't stopped soon  
You will disappear, Professor…!

It's unbearable  
Sher…lock?

What is it? I'm right here

…Sherlock…

Page 11

…please…help me

_He who sees a need and waits to be asked for help is as unkind as if he had refused it._

Page 12

So…  
So.  
Let's begin  
Shall we?

Page 13

D—  
…don’t…

Not listening to your opinion

Don’t—

This is your friendly advance notice

Don't touch me!

Look at my eyes

** _It's all because of you_ **  
** _ That I—that I—!_ **

**_Look at me!_**  
You called for my help  
And now you must live up to your words  
Should I say that saliva will not be enough?

……

Or I should I say that you would rather hurt your dear ‘My Girl’ more?

…no…

Then it's an agreement

——!!

If your body hurts too much, stay still

Page 14

Ah…  
Stop…  
Don't be so gentle to me  
It's strange…

It's not like I want to, but if we don't do this, the damage will be worse

Sherlock…ah…

I’m sorry about the pain

Ah  
I can't, I can't  
Spare me…

I said your opinion will not be considered

Sherlock

Be quiet

Ah  
A—ah…

Page 15

W—Wait—

Page 16

Hey  
Don’t stop breathing

Page 17

Take it slow  
Breathe in  
Out  
Relax… Yes… It's alright  
…Good boy, James.

…Sherlock  
Ah!!

……hoho  
I like it when you say my name

Page 18

Ng…ng

Let’s start again  
(Take a deep breath, and) Swallow it

Page 19

Nnn…  
_Slips over_

Alright?

…ah…ng…  
Sherlock, _gah_  
_Panting_  
From my stomach…full…entering  
Magical energy…It’s hot…ng

Hm  
Is it not enough?

Sher—lock—!

Page 20

I like deep places…

Sherlock…Sherlock!

Ku!?

Aaaah~~  
Ah…a…

Page 21

…Ah, does it feel that good?

Ah—ah—

James  
Come back to me

…ng…  
Ah……  
…..?  
**_S-S-Sherlock!?_**

Oh?

** _W-Wait! What are you doing!!_ **

I am making love with you

Not that!

Page 22

Feeling more awake now?  
_Chu~_

Yes!? What is this!  
You— Taking advantage of the chaotic situation— You're enjoying this, aren't you!?

Of course~

_ **Bastard!** _

Well, oh course I wanted to help you at first  
But when I held your feeble body in my arms, I became quite excited

** _Don't get off on injured people! Sick! You perverted bastard!!_ **

Hahaha, how eloquent!  
Then  
You've no qualm with me holding you seriously, hm?  
_Lightning strike_

Huh…?

Page 23

Aaaah!!

It’s all because of you, if I don’t do it four times, I won’t be satisfied  
Apologies, then. One more time, James.

—aaah…  
How is it my fault!?

_Message: Should be fine now! Thank you_

Page 24

_Message: OK_  
_ Yawn_

I won't thank you

…Good morning  
How are you feeling?

Thanks to you  
I feel like the pits  
My entire body aches

I see

Page 25

You gave me a quite a fright this time  
One mention of Ritsuka, and you lose your nerve

I don’t want to hear that from you

But this weak and feeble you is very adorable  
It's almost like an addiction

**_Die. Go die right now._**  
…It's nothing though  
If it's for Ritsuka, I don't care if I disappear  
I'm just…

_Chu_

Uh? Uh… Ah!

I'm just glad you're alright…

Page 26

…eh…  
…eh…?

Hahaha! That was uncharacteristic of me [Said something out of character]

Stop this…Aren't you cold enough…

Feeling tired of this [Hate this]?

I hate it… All I see are hollow words, so just drop it

Hollow words…? Never! I really do cherish you  
Because  
The right to take your life belongs to me only  
Your death by any hand besides mine is unacceptable [If you die at the hands of anyone besides me, I will be very troubled]

Page 27

_**James Moriarty**_  
As long as you exist [if you are real], you are fated to die with me  
Right? Why yes, oh yes!  
_**If you go off and die by yourself again [If you ever want to die by yourself again], I will never forgive you**_  
The end of our story will be decided by us this time

…Ha! This is  
Such a revolting possessiveness  
_Bites_  
Alright  
This time, let us fall together  
Sherlock Holmes

Page 28

Afterword

A story about a lovers’ death pact between two mortal enemies.

The Professor, birthed to end the Detective, but died without fulfilling his purpose.  
The Detective, who loved so deeply.  
And the Professor who accepted it.  
It is a story like this.

It is not so simple like ‘like’ or ‘love’. I wanted to use something greater, more complex and twisted emotions to connect them.

HomuMori makes me so happy…


End file.
